Cache/Show Posts - VenerableSage
3 of 9 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?action=profile;u=79;area=showposts;start=30. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 9, 2016 14:25:02 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Show Posts - VenerableSage Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Profile of VenerableSage » Show Posts » Messages Profile Info Summary Show Stats Show Posts... Messages Topics Attachments Show Posts This section allows you to view all posts made by this member. Note that you can only see posts made in areas you currently have access to. Messages Topics Attachments Messages - VenerableSage Pages: 1 2 3 4 5 ... 9 31 Technical Help/Bug Reports / Re: Inactive during war « on: July 07, 2015, 09:15:50 AM » I've seen people beyond 240 hrs that aren't in inactive mode, what's up with that? 32 offtopic / Re: lets count bloc « on: July 06, 2015, 03:19:38 PM » Ate 33 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: N.E.T.O. ODP with Al-Qassam Brigades « on: July 05, 2015, 05:55:15 PM » Signed! May Aloha bless this ODP! Aloha Snackbar! 34 Archives / Re: COMINTERN declaration of war against Al-Qassam? « on: July 03, 2015, 07:33:08 PM » That rapscallion! I guarantee you, in the name of Aloha I will personally declare war upon your invader the moment I get into GDP range! 35 Archives / Re: BAMF confirmed for pactbreakers « on: July 03, 2015, 06:59:03 PM » Quote from: Allen Charra on July 03, 2015, 06:47:34 PM Quote from: Whiskertoes on July 03, 2015, 06:45:32 PM Quote from: Allen Charra on July 03, 2015, 06:44:15 PM http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=672.0 That isn't informing NETO of the cancellation of your NAP http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=582.0 Quote from: We The Order of Praetors and Kosher International Kommunist Edgelords, hereby nullify any and all pacts that our individual alliances hold with the belligerents of the Cuck Coalition currently assaulting the Order, and suspend all other pacts unless deemed necessary to reinstate them. Quote from: Treaty Standardization Treaty II. Non-Aggression Pact (abbreviated as NAP): 1. By this treaty, the signatory parties agree not to engage each other militarily as long as the treaty is valid. 2. By default, the treaty remains valid 24 hours after the official declaration of revocation; 3. The time period specified in art. 2 can be changed to one agreed by the parties involved prior to signing this treaty; in this case, the official abbreviation will be NAPXX, where XX is the number of hours decided upon. We got no 24 hours, You piece of shit pactbreakers! 36 Technical Help/Bug Reports / Re: delightfully broken events « on: July 02, 2015, 10:37:14 AM » Quote from: Pertti II on July 02, 2015, 10:32:30 AM Quote from: WISD0MTREE on July 02, 2015, 09:54:24 AM I got two asteroid events last turn. Comet sighted? I wish I lived in more enlightened times... The economy, fools! 37 Technical Help/Bug Reports / Re: delightfully broken events « on: July 01, 2015, 01:06:36 PM » Sage has undergone a Revolution! The enraged masses have stormed the Presidential Palace and cast aside the ancien regime! In the chaos half of your economy and military have been wiped out, but the new government now has a clean slate with which to rebuild the nation. Thanks Rumsod. Losing half of my army in the midst of a war because of a broken event is really nice. 38 Technical Help/Bug Reports / Re: delightfully broken events « on: July 01, 2015, 08:05:27 AM » Yes, I also got 2 coup events, and then another one later that turn. Got to Brink of Collapse from Very Stable. 39 offtopic / Re: alysdexia's account « on: June 30, 2015, 03:54:07 PM » Quote from: alysdexia on June 30, 2015, 03:30:16 PM 0: I didn't have my link in sig 1: Sombody pointed out that i didn't have my link in sig 2: I didn't put my link in sig 3: Yggdrasil warned me 4: I still didn't put link in sig 5: Yggdrasil changes my signature to add link 6: I change my signature back to not include link 7: Yggdrasil bans me 8: I insult Yggdrasil's grammar 9: Yggdrasil bans me again 10: I'm so mad right now Nation link in sig please. 40 Archives / Re: One man's view of the world « on: June 29, 2015, 06:31:13 PM » I think that this is a great idea, and given reputation for unbiased shitposting and trustworthiness, I think you are the man for the job! 41 Technical Help/Bug Reports / Re: Bombed 32 times in one turn? « on: June 26, 2015, 12:18:45 PM » Quote from: S-19 on June 26, 2015, 12:13:22 PM Oh really rumsod? This happened to me last war and then it happened again in this one. http://gyazo.com/294b64b2126e69c3bb05b2336d51f418 I want reperations for this. Reparations for 3k soldiers? 42 Gameplay & Suggestions / Re: Solving the mess that warshielding is « on: June 26, 2015, 11:51:34 AM » Quote from: Rance on June 26, 2015, 11:42:39 AM Quote from: Shufflex on June 26, 2015, 10:19:59 AM Nah, most people like to get their navy and airforce in there before their troops. How about this: For a war to begin you must take one offensive action, be it a ground assault, airstrike, gas, nuke or naval strike. So when you declare war, you get directed to a page with those options, war won't actually start until you choose one. An airstrike or naval strike doesn't do enough damage to discourage warshielding. 43 Technical Help/Bug Reports / Re: Is manpower regeneration supposed to be this slow? « on: June 26, 2015, 09:03:04 AM » Quote from: Zyklon on June 26, 2015, 09:02:12 AM Quote from: VenerableSage on June 26, 2015, 09:01:34 AM AFAIK manpower recovers slower the lower it is. Yeah I knew that, I just never remember it taking this damned long. I haven't been to depleted recently, but I remember it taking about 2 weeks to get back to untapped 44 Technical Help/Bug Reports / Re: Is manpower regeneration supposed to be this slow? « on: June 26, 2015, 09:01:34 AM » AFAIK manpower recovers slower the lower it is. 45 offtopic / Re: The ultra design for a battle tank. « on: June 24, 2015, 05:46:41 PM » I'm not sure if that's a horse in the pic, It look's more like a camel to me. Pages: 1 2 3 4 5 ... 9 SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2